herofandomcom-20200223-history
Mipha
Mipha is a character that appears in the Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. She is voiced by Amelia Gotham. Personality Although usually demure and introverted, Mipha can be courageous when needed and does whatever she can to assist Link and her allies in any way she can - especially in their battle to stop the Calamity Ganon's return. Mipha is known to be extremely kind, treating both her people and strangers with equal kindness. Her cutscene in the Champion’s Ballad shows that she was a nurturing elder sister to Sidon. Mipha is also known to be in love with Link, promising to heal him whenever and no matter how bad the wound may be. She shyly tells him that after the Great Calamity was dealt with, she wants to spend time with him, like they did in their childhood. Biography Mipha is the princess of the Zora tribe and the daughter of King Dorephan and the eldest sister of Prince Sidon. She is also friends with Links (which dates back to their childhood). Her mentor Muzu cared for her greatly and was prodigious with a spear having learned it from Seggin, a member of the Zora Royal Guard. Mipha created a Zora Armor and intends to give it to her future husband, which is Link, whom she has romantic feelings for. Unfortunately Mipha wasn't able to give the armor to Link before her death. Her father and brother were aware of her feelings for the Hylian knight, but kept it a secret from her mentor Muzu, because of his prejudice view of Hylian's. She was chosen by King Rhoam and Princess Zelda to to become the Zora champion and pilot of the Divine Beast Vah Ruta as a protector of Hyrule. Out of all the four champions, she had the easiest time controlling her beast - a feat which shocked Zelda, due to Mipha's fragile nature. Regardless, she was killed by the Waterblight Ganon during the Great Calamity and her spirit remained trapped inside the corrupted beast for 100 years. After Link defeats the creature and frees her spirit, Mipha appears and shares her powers with him and reveals that she regret not being able to see her father before her death after setting sights on Hyrule Castle where Ganon resided. 100 years later, after Link had woken from the Shrine of Resurrection, Mipha’s Zora Armor, and later her Lightscale Trident were given to Link. Powers and Abilities Mipha has the unique power to heal others, an ability that no other Zora has. In fact her ability Mipha's Grace - a power that's bestowed to Link after freeing her, which can revitalize his hearts whenever they are depleted (not only restore Link to full health, but gives him four to five extra hearts). Other than healing, Mipha is a prodigy in spearmanship and is said that her skills are to be in a class of her own, Mipha owns a trident that is referred to as the: Lightscale Trident. Trivia * Mipha is the only Champion who speaks when her ability Mipha's Grace is utilized, saying "It is my pleasure", while the other Champions grunt when their abilities are used. ** In addition, it's the only ability which is utilized only once before requiring a recharge, as the other Champions' abilities are used three times before a cooldown. ** Mipha's Grace has the longest cooldown time as it requires 24 minutes before it can be used again. If the "Mipha's Song Sidequest" part of the EX The Champions' Ballad is completed, the cooldown period is shortened to 8 minutes. * The EX The Champions' Ballad reveals that Mipha told her brother "I believe in you." after giving him a ride up the waterfall, and before asking if he wants to go one more time. Prince Sidon often encourages Link with this line 100 years after her death. Navigation Category:Female Category:Video Game Heroes Category:The Legend of Zelda Heroes Category:In Love Category:Deceased Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Princess Warriors Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Siblings Category:Paranormal Category:Damsels Category:Elementals Category:Teenagers Category:Angels Category:Nurturer Category:Pure Good Category:Love Rivals Category:Humanoid Category:Merfolk Category:Healers Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Undead Category:Tragic Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Honorable Category:Successful Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Scapegoat